


A Barton-stark Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, IronHawk - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Barton-stark Christmas

Neither Clint nor Tony had celebrated Christmas as children.

Howard thought it was a waste of time.

And Clint's father was an abuser. 

But as adults they celebrated Christmas wholeheartedly.

Tony always threw a big Christmas party for SI employees.

Clint always attended SHIELD parties.

But after the Avengers were formed, that is when they were the happiest.

They both fell in love with each other. 

So began the Avengers Christmas tradition.

They had secret Santa.

Tony and Clint enjoyed trapping each other under the mistletoe and making out.

Watching Christmas movies.

Decorating the tree.

Clint cooking Christmas dinner.

And of course the gifts.


End file.
